Show Me
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Thor and Valkyrie make love. Rated M for lovemaking. SEX FIC! SEX IS INVOLVED! Femdom themed.


**This fic is an AU in which Thor and Jane amicably parted ways, remaining friends. Thor then took up with Valkyrie. Just one more time in case anyone didn't see it, this is a sex fic.**

**CONTENT WARNING: This fic is basically describing a session of Thor and Valkyrie making love. It contains masturbation, PIV sex, and cunnilingus. It is explicit and detailed. Everything is consensual and mutually loving. There is a theme of femdom that is mild by BDSM standards and there are no themes of humiliation or pain.**

* * *

Valkyrie could feel Thor's eyes on her as she sipped the dark red wine. It didn't take second sight to sense it, since whenever she looked up from the goblet, he was looking right at her. They'd finished their dinner and were lingering, letting it settle and making pleasant conversation. Though the conversation had since tapered out, Thor's mind being on other things. Valkyrie's mind was also exploring that path, but there was no reason to be overeager. Good things were worth waiting for, and good men waited until their women spoke.

She set her goblet down, and the sound of it hitting the marble table echoed in the nearly empty room where they'd taken their meal. There had been no guests invited to this dinner. It was just her and Thor in his palace tonight.

Thor perked up visibly at the noise, his eyebrows lifting and his lips twitching into a smile. Valkyrie couldn't help but smile back, even though she was meant to be the austere one. One of many things to love about Thor was how sincere and unashamed he was of his feelings. He was serious when needed, but he was just as easily playful or eager. There was an adorable honesty in how plainly his thoughts were written on his face. It made her at once want to protect him… and provoke him.

Valkyrie rose from the table, pushing her chair in and walking past Thor without looking at him. "Come," she said, walking toward the bedchamber. Thor's chair squeaked against the floor as he rushed after her.

As Thor walked through the door frame, she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. She ground against him and pushed herself up on him to balance their heights. He put an arm under her hips to bolster her. As they kissed, she reached an arm around him and grabbed his backside.

Thor walked toward the bed, carrying Valkyrie. He set her on the edge of the bed. She reclined, stretching herself out with her arms above her head. Thor put his arm on the other side of her, preparing to climb in with her. She put her hand on his arm and lifted it off.

"Wait," she said. She pointed to the space at the foot of the bed. "Sit and wait."

Valkyrie could feel the tension in Thor's arm as he pulled it back and walked to the spot where she'd pointed. Already his eyes were losing a little of that carefree anticipation and gaining the surprisingly intense edge they got when the time for sensual things drew near. He knelt at the foot of the bed, barely settled on the ground so that he could spring up as quickly as possible.

_Making Thor wait making Thor wait… _Valkyrie thought absently as she found little things to do to draw it out. She arranged the pillows on the bed, then fiddled with some flowers in a vase on the nightstand. She stretched languidly, arching her back and straightening her legs. She took a file from the nightstand and shaped one of her nails. All of this she did without a glance at Thor, whose gaze was even hotter on her than before.

Valkyrie lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She reached down to the sash that held her brocade robe closed and tugged it open. Underneath, she wore a decorative black bralette on top and nothing on the bottom. She adjusted her legs, bending one at the knee and sliding the other out to near the edge of the bed. She reached down with both hands, spreading herself with one to provide easy access for her other. She rubbed herself lightly, wrist cocked and finger sliding over her favorite spots. Warm, creeping sensations stirred up inside her, rolling in waves and building in strength. She adjusted her hips, engaging her lower back so they were lifted on the bed. She cocked her head to one side as the feelings waxed.

She heard a creak and looked down to see Thor had shifted. His eyes were on the join of her legs, and sweat glistened on his forehead. His muscles stood out with the strain of sitting still, and clearly he had failed.

Valkyrie lifted her stroking hand. Cool air hit her sensitive region, and the sensations ebbed frustratingly. She fixed Thor with a stern look.

"_Wait," _she said. He settled back down, his chest heaving.

Valkyrie looked back at the ceiling, trying to get back into her rhythm. It was difficult for women when they were interrupted, something Thor sympathized with but would never understand. She regained her momentum and stretched her head back as the climax neared. As it was about to crest, she removed her hands. She looked down at Thor. She reached out her hand and beckoned him with curled fingers.

Thor surged up and onto the bed. Valkyrie sat up to meet him. She tore open his shirt and threw it off the bed. She ran a hand down his chest, stopping at the fastening to his trousers. Once those were removed, she tore off his undergarments, until he was naked and she wore only her bralette.

Valkyrie grabbed Thor's shoulder, pushing him down and sideways. She swerved around his side so he was lying on his back and she was crouched over him. She straddled him, hovering just above his erection. She wrapped her fingers around him, holding him in place as she lowered herself. He tensed at the contact, then bucked his hips, sliding himself in deeper. Valkyrie smiled widely at the shock of pleasure it induced.

When she was fully settled on Thor, Valkyrie began to move her hips, grinding to maximize the pleasure for both of them. The fullness of Thor inside her provided the pressure that made her back arch and her breath catch, and the motion of her hips provided the friction on her clitoris that sent sparks up her legs. Thor moved in time with her, his arms around the small of her back to give weight to her thrusts. She bent forward and grabbed the bed on either side of him to give herself a better foundation and to give her curling fingers something to clench.

Valkyrie bent further until her breasts were pressed against Thor's chest and her face was at his throat. She brushed her lips along his collarbone, then nuzzled the spot where his shoulder met his neck. She bit him, just a pinch of skin to make him jump. His already heavy breathing transitioned into a moan. Valkyrie thrilled at her partner's pleasure and the knowledge that she was the one that invoked it. Desire flooded her to wring even more out of him.

Valkyrie straightened and grabbed Thor's hips. She ground against him more forcefully. She snaked back her hand and grabbed one of Thor's arms, placing it inside her bralette. He squeezed in appreciation. She could feel he was ready to peak. He had been for some time, but had been holding back for her gratification. He was as selfless in bed as he was out, though he wouldn't be able to deny it much longer. Luckily, he wouldn't need to. While Valkyrie could feel her own excitement bubbling up and nearing the breaking point, she had something else in mind.

She thrush one final time, clenching her vital muscles with all her strength. Thor had nothing but good intentions, but she was the mistress here. She would decide when the moment arrived. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he shuddered and came loose. She felt the warmth inside her and it nudged her over the edge with him in a modest but gratifying orgasm.

Valkyrie removed herself from Thor and lay beside him as he panted. He rolled onto his side and ran a hand through her hair.

"You are so beautiful," he said, his voice wrought with passion. They lay for a moment as Valkyrie gave her man time to collect himself.

A moment later, Thor started to reach for Valkyrie's breast, to start the motions that would bring to her what she brought to him. Valkyrie pushed his hand away. She sat up and pointed to the side of the bed. He knelt at the spot, looking up at her curiously. She swung her legs over the side and spread them on either side of him.

"Show me why I should call you a god," she said. Thor's face lit up, and she knew he was as intent on pleasing her as she had been for him.

Thor bent his head so that the top was what Valkyrie saw. She felt a warm, heavy hand on her thigh as he steadied himself to go in. She felt his hair brushing her legs, and then a thumb gently opening her lips. He licked, a firm, smooth motion that started at her clitoris and ended at the mouth of her opening. At once the pleasure started to well, as much from the intimacy and enthusiasm as from the stimulation. He shifted, focusing on her most sensitive spot, cocking his head so he could suck on it. Valkyrie's breath quickened. The waves of pleasure the motion induced were doubled by it regularity and the intent behind it. Each second brought her higher, until her back was arched and her legs tightened against Thor's ears.

Thor slid his tongue forward in his mouth and stroked it back and forth as he continued to suck. Valkyrie slid her hand into his hair and gripped a handful of it. It was sleek in her grasp, and her palm was slick with sweat. The dizzying start of a climax sparked in her. She gripped Thor's hair tighter at the swelling pleasure and the ecstasy she knew was inevitable. She gripped Thor's upper arm in her other hand, feeling the rigid muscles as she tightened her grip until she left divots in his skin. Her short, shallow breaths sped up. High, needy vocalizations bubbled out of her, and she gave herself over to them and let them pour out with abandon.

The world narrowed around her, dwindling her sensation to the part of her in Thor's mouth. The spark of exquisite pleasure in her core swelled in both range and intensity. It grew until it reached from her navel to her thighs, like a living thing churning inside her and thrumming with energy that threatened to burst from its edges. And then it burst. An inexorable torrent of electricity and waves of heat and delirium poured through her. It flowed down her legs, sending tingles down to her curling toes, and up as far as her head, making her hair prickle. It throbbed across her entire body, ebbing and flowing again and again.

And through it all, Thor stayed with her. Over and over his attentions sparked another climax, so that the end of one was overlapped by the beginning of another. Valkyrie hovered at the edge of mindlessless, every thought driven from her mind by the orgiastic panhedonia.

It was only at the lower point before another orgasm started that Valkyrie was able to collect her thoughts enough to push lightly at Thor's shoulder, indicating she was ready to conclude. It could have gone on even longer, but she was unsure she could take much more, and besides, it wasn't a permanent end. They could and would do it again.

Valkyrie let herself fall back on the bed and lay panting and quivering. Satisfaction and lazy abandon made her limbs heavy and her thoughts slow. The sheets moved under her as Thor climbed up and lay next to her. She turned to face him, her hair falling damp in her face. He brushed a strand aside and looked at her with such love and adoration that she almost felt like crying. She snuggled closer to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. He wound his fingers into her hair and stroked it, wondering at how a woman's hair was so much softer and more wonderful than a man's. They lay like that, kissing and caressing, long into the night, and slept in each other's arms until morning came.


End file.
